The Wedding
by ZombiesAteMyBrain13
Summary: It's been almost two years since he stopped her first attempt at marriage but now it's his turn. They're finally getting married! This is the day they finally become one and this time, nothing is going to go wrong for her now. This is the long awaited sequel to Stop that Wedding. Will be a two shot, the wedding and the reception. Rated M for the final part.
1. Chapter 1

_What the hell is wrong with this tie? And this ridiculous suit?_ Jellal was nervous as he fiddled around with his tie making it looser than it was. He hated being dressed up so he tried to avoid it as much as possible. The door to the room that led to where Jellal was getting ready opened and in walked his grandfather Rob. The old man smiled when he saw how dressed up Jellal was and the young man just seemed so confused and frustrated. "Oi Gramps, what's with this suit? It's making me sweaty! And this tie... it doesn't seem right..."

"Jellal you need to calm down and breathe," the old man smiled as he walked over to his grandson.

Jellal nodded slightly and took a deep breath before he turned and sat down in the chair that was in the room with him. He covered his face with his hands trying to take in the whole situation. He was getting married to Erza Scarlet, the woman that he's loved ever since he laid eyes on her. Almost immediately upon making contact with his face he pulled his hands away from his face to simply stare at them before wiping away the sweat from his palms on his trousers. Rob watched, slightly amused at his grandson's actions, and smiled slightly, "you're nervous is all Jellal."

Jellal looked at the old man, "why... why would I be nervous?"

The old man shrugged and picked up the coat that Jellal was to wear, holding it out to him so he could slip his arms into the sleeves, "maybe it's because you're getting married to the young lady you've had your eye on ever since you were little?"

Jellal slipped into the coat and looked at his grandfather, "you knew?"

"Of course I did Jellal. You're my grandson, I know all sorts of things about you. You shouldn't be nervous though, it's not like she's going to actually leave you standing at the altar like she did with Simon. She loves you and you know that," he smiled once more as he looked over Jellal once more, and then fixed his tie, "relax okay? I'll give you some time to get yourself prepared," he patted Jellal's shoulder as he exited the room, leaving Jellal standing there. The only thing that ran through his mind was the words that his grandfather had told him, _'it's not like she's going to actually leave you standing at the altar like she did with Simon.'_ He wanted to forget about that. He was the reason she ran away from her almost first husband. He was selfish and just couldn't stand the fact that she almost married another man. Truth of the matter was, he lost her once, so how could he be certain she wouldn't leave again?

She had left him when she started dating Simon almost four years ago. He pretended to be happy and he tried his hardest to hide all of his emotions just to keep her happy; he loved it when she was happy because he could see her beautiful smile. At the time, it seemed like he was doing the right thing for the both of them. It hadn't been until she showed up at his door one night with an engagement ring on her finger that he realized what had happened. In that moment, it seemed like his whole world was about to come crashing down around him. It had felt as though she had reached into his chest and ripped out his still beating heart, nonetheless ripping it to shreds. If he had tried to convince her that marrying Simon was a horrible idea she would of laughed and asked why but back then he wouldn't of been able to explain his feelings. He just sucked it up and smiled.

He quickly thought back over the recent few years, trying to remember if he had somehow made her feel guilty about leaving Simon because of his own selfish pleasures for wanting her all to himself. He couldn't seem to think of anything that would have caused that, especially not since she said she loved him as well. And now was the day she was going to promise herself to him and only him. She was going to be all his, just like he had always wanted. He sighed and his eyes wandered over to the small table where a package from his soon to be wife that was delivered earlier by his grandpa. _I wonder what's in there..._ The note on the top simply said '_To Jellal'_ and it was written in the script of the woman he loved deeply. A wry smile twisted on his lips. He walked over to the small box and opened it, only to see that she had delivered him a boutonnière. He sighed heavily and although he didn't want to wear the flower, he was determined to make her happy from this point on.

* * *

It was strange standing before the heavy, ornately carved church doors, knowing that the sanctuary beyond was packed with more people that she cared to imagine. It felt strange because she knew she should be terribly nervous, but... she wasn't. She felt calm and steady, like when one is in the exact place they know they're suppose to be. This was right. She didn't feel like this when she was about to marry Simon. This is where she was meant to be – well, not quite. The place she was suppose to be was on the other side of the doors before her at the end of the enormous aisle. She looked down at her guardian Makarov and he looked up at her. The two of them smiled at one another.

"Ready?" He asked her.

She nodded, "as ready as I'm going to be."

On perfect cue with the music, the doors were opened for her and an enchanted view of white filled her vision. Among the sea of faces of friends and family that turned to look at her, her eyes were fixed on just one face in particular. His posture appeared to be tense and his expression looked strangled and forced. Was... was he all right?

Finally, his stunning green eyes met her large chocolate brown orbs as she began walking deliberately towards him and she watched as his anxiety seemed to fall away in an instant. His strong, broad shoulders finally relaxed as his chest filled with a deep breath. Slowly expelling that breath, a tender smile formed on his lips as she drew nearer. Seeing him there, waiting expectantly for her, her heart filled anew with love – like she was seeing him for the very first time. He looked so regal and proud standing there. For once, his emotions were written all over his handsome face and she knew without a doubt that he was overjoyed. She just wanted to run to him. She wanted to throw herself into his arms but she didn't. She kept herself composed. All she could do was quietly slip her hand into his warm grasp when she eventually reached his side. The two weren't suppose to speak until instructed to say their vows, but unable to resist, he smiled bashfully at her and whispered, "hi."

"Hi," she whispered in return. Her heart fluttered at the simple, familiar greeting. It gave her a warm and pleasant feeling, liking coming home. And she knew that she was.

The two exchanged rings and vows; symbols and promised of their love. They were officially announced husband and wife to the many who were there and were asked to seal their bond with a kiss. It was a chaste, fleeting kiss, suitable for sharing in front of those who were there. It wasn't the kind of kiss that the two typically shared with one another, but then again, that's what seemed to make it okay. Their true kisses were just for them and not for the eyes of others. Their real kisses were their shared secret. It was bittersweet though, not being able to kiss him with all the emotion she was feeling right then. Their secret kisses still belonged only to them but she felt incomplete in the moment. Nevertheless, they turned with smiles to face the applauding and the tossing of sakura blossom petals in celebration of their union. Led by Jellal's steady hand, the two retreated down the aisle.

Just as the two exited the sanctuary, the large double doors started to close behind them as though intentionally giving them a much needed moment alone. The two turned quickly to see just before they closed completely a beaming grandpa Rob and Makarov disappear behind them along with the masses. She turned to Jellal and reached up to lightly touch the rose he had on his jacket, "you wore it," she whispered, feeling quite honored that he did so.

He smiled and his eyes twinkled, "you requested I wear it. How could I say no to you?"

All she could do was smile. It was surprisingly hard for her to speak, all of the emotion getting caught in her throat. He gazed down at her, his eyes full of wonder, "if I had never met you I don't know where I would be today. Crashing your wedding with Simon was a life or death assignment for me but I'm glad I did it."

All of a sudden she felt tears beginning to pool heavily in her eyes. _Oh no! I promised myself I wasn't going to cry, but I just..._

"What's the matter?" He asked, his brow drawing down slightly with concern.

"I just..." She sniffed, "I just didn't want to cry and ruin my makeup today. Not when they're going to be so taking so many pictures of us together."

"I bet I can make your tears go away."

With that, he cupped the side of her face in his hands; his long fingers reaching to the back of her neck, moving the loose strands of hair in his fingers. His soft, warm lips pressed unyieldingly against her own, kissing her fully... the way that he usually did. Only this time, perhaps there was even more meaning behind it. He kissed her with all the passion and emotion the two didn't display during the ceremony and she felt the final missing piece fall into place. After a moment, he pulled away finally to give his usual grin at her.

"I love you so much," were the only words she could manage to say.

He grinned even brighter, "I do believe the feeling I have is mutual... Mrs. Fernandes."

* * *

**Author's note**: I'm sorry this took me so long to write but I've been so distracted in my Gruvia story. This story is going to have one more part to it (and it will be rated M for the mature content) but I really hope that this was worth the wait I made you all suffer. Please enjoy and leave your reviews. I'll update the second part of this story tomorrow so you all can read it and you don't all hunt me down to kill me. Leave your reviews and I'll be back tomorrow with the final part to this.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until much later at the reception that Erza and Jellal were separated for the first time since tying the knot that morning. He had been pulled away to chat with a few friends he hadn't seen in years and she found herself surrounded by her lovely bridesmaids. Mira, the maid of honor, spoke in her usual cheerful voice "this was everything a wedding ought to be. I'm so glad you got married this time Erza and I'm actually so glad everything turned out this lovely under the abrupt circumstances."

Mira was right. The two had in fact moved the wedding up by at least three weeks with hardly any notice. The reason for this? Jellal got a new job that was requiring him to do quite a bit of travelling and one of the most important business proposals Jellal had to pitch was set to be on the original date the two had planned, so there they were, married earlier than originally planned. Erza couldn't have wished for anything more and never could imagine such opulence in her wildest dreams.

Erza was glad she managed to get everything all situated. Seeing Jellal standing at the altar when the doors of the church opened was practically the first time she had seen him in the course of this past week thanks to this new job of his. There were so many preparations and fittings and decisions to be made that she had started to feel a bit dizzy even as she recalled it all even now.

Lucy's voice called her back to the present as she handed Erza a flute of bubbly champagne, "that is true," she agreed mildly with Mira, "this does seem rather sudden. Wasn't the original date still about a month away?"

"Yeah it was," Juvia chimed in. She looked at her with a smile as Erza sipped cautiously from her glass.

"So tell me," Cana gave a drunken grin as she swirled what was left of her drink in her glass, "did Jellal ol' boy put a bun in your oven or something?"

_PFFFFTTTT!_ Erza was so flabbergasted by Cana's unexpected suggestion that she actually sprayed Levy, who was standing across from her, with a subtle shower of pink champagne.

Mira was handing Levy a linen napkin to clean herself up, "here Levy." She offered the bluenette a smile.

Erza was embarassed, first by all the bold assumptions her friends were making and also because she had to watch as Levy delicately wiped her face of her spittle. Erza wasn't even nearly this flustered when she was getting ready for her own wedding this morning. Her mouth worked, but now words came out. Thankfully Simon, the man Erza was originally going to marry, came to her rescue, "as becoming as a blush is on the new bride, I do believe that you ladies have gone about putting it there all wrong," he scolded her friends gently, then turned to Erza with a soft smile, "might I have this dance with the lovely bride?"

"Yes of course," she accepted, quite relieved. He led her out onto the dance floor, away from her friends, and the two started into an easy waltz, "thanks for coming to my rescue back there. I've never been so embarrassed in my life."

She could feel her cheeks still glowing red but Simon only smiled, "no need to thank me. They were probably asking you a lot of questions, right?"

"Y-yes. And, just so you know, it's not like that. I mean, what Cana said," she started to stammer, trying to find the right words.

Simon just laughed, "look Erza, there's no need to justify anything to me," then his easy smile fell just slightly as he peered at her face. A hint of sadness touched his eyes as he added, soberly, "Jellal is truly the richest man in the world right now."

The waltz came to an end and Erza gave him a small hug and a kiss on the cheek. He lead her off to the sidelines over by the tables. Before parting ways, he gave her another hug, "I felt honored to dance with the lady of the hour."

Almost as soon as Simon disappeared, Jellal seemed to materialize instantly at her side, "what was that all about?" He asked, just barely inflecting his voice that it wasn't a full-on demand.

"What was what?"

"You dancing with Simon... your face was all flushed."

Her fingertips flew to her still warm cheeks. She couldn't very well tell him that it was because of what the girls had been saying. So she chose only the half-truth, "it must be all the champagne I've had." It was mostly true. She had had a decent amount of champagne, but she wasn't drunk yet, maybe just a little bit tipsy.

Jellal discreetly grabbed hold of her elbow and began steering her through their crowd of guests, leading her from the room. His grasp was on the rougher side, but it didn't hurt. She only felt slightly befuddled by his suddenly serious demeanor. This was supposed to be a party... _their_ party. Surely, he wasn't going to let his jealously run rampant just hours after she had promised she was going to be with him forever to the public. But she was wrong.

Once outside of the main ballroom and down the hall a little ways the two stood, away from all their guests, away from the party. He stooped down to scoop her up in his arms. He began out the door to the small hotel just across the way where the wedding party was to be staying with a purpose. "J-Jellal!" She exclaimed in her surprise. "We just can't _leave_ our own reception!"

"The hell we can't," he said, his brow turn down in determination, "besides, it's _my_ day too and I'm tired of watching you being surrounded by everyone who isn't me. I want you all to myself; I don't want to share you."

"You can't keep me in a glass box you know," she teased. Sometimes she liked to poke this green-eyed monster. She just couldn't help herself.

He stopped and looked at her squarely, a sadistic gleam in his eye, "care to try me?"

She shook her head, suddenly penitent for her joking. It was then that she realized the reason he had stopped. They were in front of a lonely corridor that was upstairs in the hotel that the reception was being held in and the room was set apart from all the other rooms. Jellal adjusted his grip on her before kicking the door open with his foot.

Inside was unmistakably what must have been made up for their bridal suite. Flower arrangements, sakura blossom petals, candles, champagne... the whole nine yards and then some. The atmosphere was so romantic that it was difficult to ignore.

"J-Jellal?" She asked tentatively, after he had finally put her on her feet to go lock the door. Jellal's emotions seemed all amped up since he had been thinking that she was flirting with Simon. But now that the two were alone, she was starting to wonder about his intentions. She wasn't sure if he had actually intended to consummate their freshly minted marriage in the traditional sense or if he merely meant to separate her from the others because he didn't want her speaking with other men.

"What?"

He still seemed rather irritated and she wasn't sure how to proceed. _Could it be possible that I'm in the mood and Jellal isn't?_ After all, the two hadn't really seen each other since last weekend and she suddenly longed to feel his arms around her.

"Um... H-how are you feeling?" She asked, trying to test the waters.

He looked at her strangely for a minute, his eyes narrowing as if he didn't quite understand the reason for her question. She raised her brows suggestively and gestured vaguely to the room. He cocked his head to the side, still trying to decipher why she was asking such a simple question until finally it hit him. His eyes grew wide and his mouth formed an _O _as it finally registered with him.

"Oh," he finally said. Then becoming a little more unsure of himself, he said, "Well... that depends. Are you... I mean, do you...?"

He raised his brows back at her and she shrugged, trying to appear as though she could go either way. After all, she didn't want to appear desperate. Also, she didn't want to force him if he was too distracted or irritated with her, "I do, but... if you don't want to..."

"Don't want to? Woman, are you crazy?" He suddenly exclaimed, "why do you think I brought you here in the first place?"

"Um..."

Then he softened a bit and wrapped his arms around her, "I mean, of course, we can take our time. If you need a moment or if you just want to hang out for a while first..." His voice trailed off as it lost its conviction. He was still trying to be considerate of her, just as he had been the other times the two made love. It was cute, and she smiled to herself.

Stretching up on her tiptoes, she lightly kissed his lips, "just one moment," she said, shyly. She began heading over to the other side of the room where a dressing screen had been set up so she could change out of her wedding gown. Before disappearing behind it, she said over her shoulder, "why don't you get ready and make yourself comfortable?"

She suppressed a giggle at her own brazenness as she ducked behind the screen. That last comment must have been from all the champagne. She wished she had actually turned to see the look on his face when she said that.

Then her eyes caught sight of a pretty red bag with light blue tissue paper peeking out of the top. It looked like someone had intentionally put it there with a note. The note only read: _You probably won't even need this, but just in case. ~M.S._

_M.S.? Mira?_ She lifted the tissue paper and looked inside the bag. Her eyes grew wide at what she saw and she immediately blushed. _No! I could never!... Could I?_

Then she thought back on the few encounters her and Jellal had shared last weekend. There was something about each time they were together like that where she felt as though he'd been holding back. She had no proof or anything to compare it to of course, it was just a gut feeling. But why would he be holding back?

She glanced back in the bag and a wicked thought came into her mind. _Maybe..._

_Comfortable?_ He watched with anticipation as she disappeared behind the screen. _Comfortable, huh?_ A boyish smile stole across his lips as he realized that she was into this right now after all. Hurriedly, he began tearing himself out of his clothes. In no time, he had stripped down to his boxers and flung himself on the bed. Propped up by a few pillows, he stretched out with his arms behind his head as he waited for her to emerge again. Jellal couldn't remember when he'd ever been able to get out any article of clothing so quickly. He grinned as he thought that he probably should have timed himself. _What was taking her so long? _He started to wonder. Surely, if he could get himself out of his suit so quickly she should be able to step out of a dress just as fast.

"Do you need any help?" He called over to her, beginning to sound impatient.

"No!" Jellal was momentarily stunned by her sharp reply, but then she added, more evenly in a normal tone, "I mean, no. I'm fine."

"What's taking so long?"

He really shouldn't try to rush her. He just promised he'd take this slow. Again. He didn't want to scare her either and risk her refusing him for the next month. It was just so difficult to control himself because it was _her_, but he had to try... if only for her sake. Jellal settled back against the pillows, trying to focus on steadying his breathing and slowing his pulse. He had to make sure he maintained control at all times. A light chuckle shook his chest as he imagined that she was probably taking extra time bothering to put some sweatpants and a comfy t-shirt on after changing out of her gown. _That's fine if she does that_, he thought to himself. _Whatever makes her comfortable. It wouldn't be much of a hassle taking loungewear off anyway._ In fact, he rather enjoyed undressing her. She could take all the time she needed... Almost.

"Alright, I'm coming out now," she called to him through the screen. Her voice sounded shy and a bit apprehensive. He thought it was rather cute.

He looked toward the dressing screen expectantly, but he never could have guessed that she was going to step out from behind it wearing _that_. _Lingerie?! Holy fuu—. _"Excuse me!" Jellal suddenly jumped up from the bed without warning and rushed into the bathroom where he slammed the door closed behind him. Out of breath, his chest heaving, he swallowed hard. His arms were shaking and he gripped the edges of the sink with his hands to steady himself. The cool marble feel under his hot palms was soothing. _What the hell was she thinking putting on lingerie at a time like this?_ He thought with raging bewilderment. How did she expect him to control himself when she dared to appear before him in a flimsy bit of black lace that outlined her every curve so perfectly? By God, she was going to be his undoing. Still clutching onto the sink for dear life, he looked up at his half-naked reflection. His own eyes seemed wild and foreign even to himself. Jellal knew he was neither a gentle lover nor a selfless lover, but he'd been trying desperately to be both for her. It had taken monumental self-control, something even he didn't think he possessed, but last weekend had gone rather well as he recalled. He hadn't attacked her with all his might or completely let loose his inhibitions even as his body begged and pleaded for him to do so. No, he'd made sure to keep a calculated hold on his restraint.

But now look what she was doing to him! Did she have any idea how instantaneously the mere sight of her in that get-up produced a reaction in him? Even now, the hardened mast straining against his boxers was exceedingly painful. _Shit_, he thought as he ran a hand through his hair. There was no way he had enough willpower to hold back like this.

"Jellal? Are you alright?" Her worried voice reached him from beyond the door.

Whether he wanted to or not, he was going to have to go back out there and somehow _not_ be an animal. She was expecting him to make love to her, not screw her, for pity's sake! She was his _wife _now. Jellal glanced up at his reflection again. He could do this, right? After all, it wasn't like she was a virgin anymore. No... he'd made sure to take care of that last weekend. His cheek twitched with a wry smile at the thought. "Get it together Jellal," he coached his reflection. Then, putting a hand on the doorknob, he got ready to go back out into the bedroom. Three, two, one...

_Damn her_! While he'd been panicking in the bathroom she'd gone and done something completely devious. The lights had been dimmed and candles flickered all around the room, casting an inviting glow over her curvy outline. He just wanted to... Slowly, he managed to approach her coolly where she stood beside the bed.

Her hands were clasped in front of her and she looked at him with a worried expression, "is everything alright?" she asked tenderly.

Jellal couldn't look her in the eye, it would only flame his desire. He couldn't look at her body peeking through that lace either. Finally, his gaze fell and rested on her shoulder. Shoulders were innocent, well, minus the fact that he just wanted to bite her there... "Everything's fine," he replied softly, though his voice sounded a bit strangled even to his own ears. Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell she was watching him closely and he felt her demeanor harden as though she didn't buy it.

"Jellal," she admonished with just the sound of his name, "you can't continue keeping secrets from me. If you find me undesirable just be honest. I suppose it doesn't matter anymore now that we're mar—"

His eyes shot over to meet hers which were hard and guarded, "undesirable?" _Is that what she gathered from this reaction?_ "You're right," he admitted with a sigh finally, "I can't go on keeping secrets from you."

Her delicate brow crumpled with sadness as she assumed her guess had been on the mark. Fixing his gaze back on her shoulder, he reached up to gently run his fingers under the satiny black strap and he told her, "the truth is... those times we made love before, I was holding back."

His voice was mild and mellow as he made his confession to her, the complete opposite of the feelings that were raging just below the surface, "I didn't want to frighten you or hurt you. And now I'm afraid that I just don't have the strength to hold back any longer."

There was a sadness in his voice, too; as though he was apologizing for his shortcomings as a gentleman. Then he felt her warm, gentle hand on his cheek, guiding his face to make him look at her again. There was candlelight and yearning reflected in the beautiful depths of her eyes as she whispered, "then don't hold back."

Those words echoed inside his mind as he stared back at her, full of astonishment and disbelief. She lowered her chin just slightly and looked up at him with a darkened gaze as if to accentuate her sincerity. It was a look he'd never seen on her face before and it cut him right to the core. Those words were his undoing and in the next moment, Jellal cast all his inhibitions aside and let his mind go blank, his instincts taking over. Taking her in his arms and pulling her against him he kissed her fully on the lips, effectively disabling her from taking those words back. The feel of her lips under his was liberating as he gripped her tightly. As the kiss deepened and the tension heightened, the texture of satin and lace tickled his bare chest and stomach, reminding him of the lingerie she was wearing. It was pleasantly arousing, but her skin was softer and he longed to feel it against him. Acting on instinct, his hands moved to the tops of her breasts and his fingers curled around the top of the wispy garment. With one strong yank, he ripped the flimsy material halfway down the middle. Shocked, she pulled out of the kiss to regard him with a taunting expression, "well gee Jellal, there _are_ hooks in the back, you know," she teased him acerbically.

Boy, she had a smart mouth, even with her tits all exposed like that. He smirked at her and a low growl emanated from his throat as he decided how to shut her up. Stooping down suddenly, he threw her over his shoulder and issued a sharp swat to her behind causing her to yelp and squeal at the attack.

"You have such a sassy mouth," he grinned.

Tossing her on the bed, he followed quickly to loom over her. A devilish half-smile quirked his lips as he jerked and tugged the tattered lace the rest of the way off of her body. He had to admit, the black of the lace contrasted nicely with her creamy complexion, but the rosy hue that took its place he thought was just as fetching on her. There was another color he wanted to see on her though, and so he bent his head and began sucking and biting at her neck, down to her chest... He even began leaving his mark on the tops of her breasts. Her breathing had increased substantially and when he glanced back up at her face her cheeks were flushed with passion. She looked back at him, desire casting a shadow over her eyes. That was all he needed to keep going. Jellal parted his lips. At first, he gently placed the pad of his tongue across to peak of her breast; the taut tip pressing pleasingly against it. His heart pounded madly with excitement at the conflicting sensations—her hardened nipple supported by the yielding softness of the mound behind it. He closed his lips around it, sucking her deeper into his mouth before he pulled back to stroke over it with just the very tip of his tongue. She cried out just as he did, the tiny sound of pleasure coming from her lips resounded enticingly in his ears. Wanting to hear it again, he continued to flick his tongue in an erratic rhythm while his thumb moved to produce a similar sensation for her over the other breast. She responded just as he'd hope with more delicious moans and soft mewling sounds. The sounds she made and the squirms his touch produced was driving him closer and closer to insanity. Like an addict he wanted more. His teeth closed lightly over the tight little ball in his mouth just before he completely released it, causing her to gasp with surprise from the brief, piercing sensation. He trailed his lips lower down her body, across her stomach and over to the mouthwatering curve of her hip, doing his best to leave as many marks as possible. He planned to follow that trail again in the morning, but for now, he was seeking out his own desires. He liked the way her body reacted, jerking slightly and bucking wherever his lips wandered. Settling himself low between her legs she stiffened at the sudden change in position.

"Jellal!" she breathed abruptly. He wasn't sure if it was a plea or a protest, but it hardly mattered. He wasn't really listening either way. Then he brought his mouth down against her surging hot flesh, a shiver running down his back as her warmth enveloped him. Just barely was he able to hear her moan over the rushing sound of blood in his own veins as he began to lick and kiss her there. He savored the way she melted in his mouth with every stroke and swipe of his tongue.

She was panting and moaning his name as his tongue tickled her most sensitive areas and it was almost too much for him. When he didn't think he could last another second tasting and teasing her like that he shifted once again to move over her, lining himself up to claim her finally. He had no choice at this point but to move slowly though, she was still so tight. He penetrated her at an unhurried pace and took the time to relish the snugness of her. The look of pure desire on her face was mesmerizing so him, he could hardly stand it. Jellal began to move, being none too gentle. This time he had permission not to hold back and so he didn't. Seeing the way his movements caused her body to rock beneath him made him think he might explode before he wanted to. Every powerful thrust inched her further and further up the bed, and he moved with her. He was losing himself fast. Only when her head eventually hit the headboard did he stop.

A stunned look on her face reflected his own expression. He didn't know what to say, but she only giggled a little and assured him, "I'm fine. Please don't stop."

With that little bit of encouragement, he reluctantly withdrew from her, but only for a moment. Pulling her down the bed, away from the headboard, he reposition and drove into her once more. This time he wrapped one arm low around her back to hold her steady as he rammed in again and again. Jellal watched her beautiful face contort with pleasure and ecstasy as she tightened even more around him. It was enough to send him over the edge as well. Feeling completely spent and exhilarated at the same time, he collapsed on top of her small frame. Still as one, he rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. Laying atop him, she pressed her cheek against his heaving chest as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Was that alright?" He finally asked once he'd caught his breath.

She smirked before turning her face to kiss his well toned and muscular chest. With a light laugh she looked up at him with mischievous eyes and said, "you have no idea. That was _so_ right that I don't ever want you to hold back again."

He grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her back, "perfect," he kissed her cheek and held her close. She was _his_ and only _his._

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, there you all have it. This was actually my first time writing a lemon scene so don't be too hard on me. I'm waiting to hear your reviews. Hope everyone enjoyed this Jerza two shot and make sure you look for another chapter of my Gruvia story that comes out tomorrow.


End file.
